Unforgettable
by isabellacrown1
Summary: Her father always warned her about men like DJ. Charmers. Thieves. Codebreakers.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Tap. Tap. Tap./span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The knock at your door was evenly spaced, and it brought your attention to the door as you made to wrap your robe around you. It seemed your bath would be put off for now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Coming… coming…" You muttered, just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. As you approached the door in your bare feet you picked up your blaster and pulled it close to your thigh, better safe than sorry. You pulled open the door ever so slightly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And all you saw was the twinkle of gems in the hallway lights./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You g-g-gonna keep me out here all night, s-s-sweetheart?" You could not keep your lips from quirking up into a smile as you unlocked the security lock and pulled the door open. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"DJ's eyes widened ever so slightly, his eyes drifting down your form, which was clothed in only your hastily tossed on robe. His lips spread into a smirk as he swaggered into your apartment, a large bedazzled necklace hanging loosely from his fingertips. Your shrewd (color) eyes following the gems as you shut the door behind DJ, placing your blaster back on the table./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""A successful trip?" You purred at him while leaning back against the door as DJ turned around to face you./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" T-T-Thought I'd bring you a souvenir, doll." Was all DJ said before moving towards you, lips finding yours as you sighed up to him. Your soft lips moved against his ever so chapped ones as his tongue darted out to swipe against your bottom lip./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This was yours and DJ's system. He would swoop into your life, stay a few days, and then off he would go again. He always ran his schemes off planet, far from your safety nest. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your hands slid up the arms of his jacket as your tongue rolled around his. They continued their path upwards running through his cropped hair, before pulling your mouth back from his./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Missed me, did you?" You purred to him, before leaning forward to run your tongue along his throat running along the stubble that had grown before pulling back. DJ smirked down at you, before peeling your robe from your skin. His mouth quickly found your neck, nibbling down to your shoulder as he walked you back to your bed. While you were distracted, with not tripping and the way his lips played along your neck, you didn't notice as he slipped the necklace around your neck and latched it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You stepped back to the edge of the bed and sat yourself before running along the necklace with your hand. It was a heavy piece, intricate loops connecting gems that flashed multicolor like fire from the lights in your room. It just barely grazed the tops of your breasts as you played with it coyly, watching DJs eyes fixated upon your breasts. You chuckled as you grabbed his belt end and pulled him to the bed with you./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I j-j-just knew you'd look good in that one, d-d-doll." DJ looked down at you with a lazy smile as his hand drifted down to your (color) hair. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I think I know just how to welcome you home." You said as you lifted his shirt to nip at his hip bone, relishing in the quick intake of air you heard. Your swift fingers moved onto undoing his belt as your lips moved along the bit of skin showing. As his pants were undone, DJ pulled his shirt up and over his head. He knew how much you liked to look at him. Your eyes ran up from exposed space of his groin, up the smattering of hair along his lower stomach and chest, all the way up meet his eyes./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"DJ ran his hands through your hair, cradling your scalp as he stared down, thumb running along your bottom lip. His mouth opened in a gasp as he felt your finger run along his quickly hardening member. His head pulled back as you pressed your mouth against his still covered erection, lips wrapping around his shaft slightly. Your hands slid his pants down, freeing him and allowing your tongue to run along the slit to collect the accumulating precum. Your lips wrapped around him fully, bobbing once as a muttered curse reached your ears./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""D-D-Doll, you're gonna k-k-kill me one of these days." DJ groaned as his hips twitched towards your mouth in a shallow thrust. You let your hands find his own in your hair, and with a tug of your hands letting him know he was in charge of the pace. Slowly, gently his hips began to move, his shaft sliding across your lips as you swirled your tongue around him, pressing up against the tip. As his thrusts continued, slowly going deeper. You pressed your legs together, the sound of his groans going straight through you. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""P-P-Please, can I-?" A groan cut off his sentence as you bobbed your head in affirmation. You knew exactly what he wanted, it had been a murmur once. Something mentioned in passing, testing the waters to see how you would react./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With a growl DJ pulled back out of your mouth, hand running along his length. His eyes glancing down at your form, a blush forming along your chest from arousal, legs pressed together, and now your eyes slipping closed. And more importantly the jewels that he had stolen, draped along your chest. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You felt the warmth of his cum hitting your cheek, your lips, and then slowing getting to your chest in between the links of the necklace. DJ looked down at the mess he had made, just as you wiped up a spot with your finger before sticking it in your mouth./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""F-F-Fuck, love." He muttered as he ran his fingers along your chest as you turned your face up to him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""MY turn?"/p 


End file.
